The present invention relates to a picture frame, especially to an easy-to-assemble picture frame consisting of four separate members and four engaging members provided at four corners thereof.
Picture frames are a common household item. Generally, for practical use, conventional picture frames are provided with disassembly means. However, there are still disadvantages which exist within such picture frames. Referring to FIG. 6, wherein a conventional picture frame is shown, four engaging means 8 are provided on four corners of the frame 1 for connecting the four members 9 of the frame 1. Since screws 81 are screwed into the members 9 for fixing the connecting means 8 to the members 9, the surface of each member is injured. Furthermore, a fixing tool, such as a screw driver is needed causing inconvenience during assembly. Additionally, if a screw is lost, a gap appears at the area of intersection between two adjacent members while reassembling the frame. More over, it is inconvenient to install a photograph or a picture in the frame because the picture frame must first be disassembled and then the photograph or picture is put into a space between the glass and the back board. Then the picture frame must be reassembled.
The afore described problems experienced during use of the known picture frames are substantially avoided with the present picture frames.